It's Just a Migraine
by islashlove
Summary: When Shawn suffers from a bad migraine, everyone suffers. But is it just a migraine or is there something really wrong with our favourite fake psychic. Warning: A very OUT OF CHARACTER, Shawn.
1. Migraine

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning:**** A very OUT OF CHARACTER, Shawn.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This one shot is a response to a one word challenge from the group FanFiction .net Writers Unite on Facebook.**

**Story Notes:**** When Shawn suffers from a bad migraine, everyone suffers. But is it just a migraine or is there something really wrong with our favourite fake psychic.**

**It's Just a Migraine:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Migraine**

Shawn let out a loud groan at the sudden light in his eyes.

"TURN THAT BLOODY LIGHT OFF!" Shawn shouted and to Shawn's relief the unknown person who had turned the lights on, turned them off again.

"Shawn?" It was Gus. "Are you ok?"

"I've just got a Migraine, Gus. Please, just don't turn that light on again."

"Sorry, Shawn, but I need…"

"I SAID, DON'T! Shawn growled in a very low and angry voice.

"Fine!" Gus said moving towards his desk.

Sitting down a little harder then he meant to, Gus moved his desk lamp around so he could see the papers on his desk. Glaring angrily towards the couch, which is in the middle of the office, he expected to see Shawn lying there, but he wasn't. Worried, Gus stood up and trying to get his eyes to focus in the darkness of the room, he looked around. Still not seeing Shawn, Gus turned the main light back on again.

"I SAID TO KEEP THAT LIGHT OFF!" This time Gus jumped when Shawn shouted.

Shawn's voice was full of so much anger and pain, more than Gus had ever heard before. Concerned, he moved towards where he was sure Shawn's voice had come from, only to find Shawn, flat out on his back, behind his desk.

"What are you doing down there, Shawn?"

"Oh, I, don't know, Gus, sleeping I think." Shawn looked up at Gus, his eyes shaded by his hand. "OH, and trying to get rid of a migraine that I've had for the last week."

"Is that the same headache you mentioned the other day?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Shawn, that was two weeks ago."

"Really? Two weeks ago…are you sure?"

"Yes, I think you should…" Just then the phone rang.

It was only six in the morning, so neither man was expecting a call from anyone. They both looked at the phone as it rang two more times. Shawn jumped up, grabbed his head because it felt like it was about to explode and answered the ringing phone.

"There better be a good reason you're calling at this time of day," Shawn snapped into the receiver.

"So, Spencer, you really aren't a morning person."

"What do you want, Detective?" Shawn's head was pounding so hard, that he just wasn't in the mood for anyone.

Lassiter was taken aback a little at the tone of Spencer's voice, let alone the use of his proper title. After a shocked pause, he heard Spencer's voice again.

"I'm waiting, Detective Lassiter."

Deciding that he will find out what Spencer's up to later, he replied, "I'm calling because the Chief wants you on the case I'm working on."

"Great, just what I need right now, a job to do and…"

Lassiter can hear some muffled voices on the line and then a crash. Before he could ask what was happening, Guster's voice came down the line.

"Sorry about that, Detective Lassiter, Shawn has a headache. Where do you need us?"

"If he is sick then…"

'Shawn's fine, just a little grumpy. Now, the address?"

"Right," and Lassiter gave Gus the address.

Half an hour later, Gus' Toyota pulled up at the address.

Lassiter was the first to see them arrive and he let out his usual groan of displeasure. Juliet overheard him and looked up and towards the same direction that Lassiter was staring. Smiling to herself at Lassiter's behaviour, she still couldn't understand Lassiter's dislike of Shawn.

Both Detectives watched as Gus, then Shawn, exited the car. It was now they could see that something was wrong with Shawn. Unlike Gus, who looked just like he always did, dressed neatly in a nice shirt and jeans, Shawn looked and moved like hell.

Shawn very slowly exited the car. His hair wasn't its usual tidy mess, but a tossed up, tangle of knots and even his clothes looked like he had worn and slept, in them for a week or so although it looked like Shawn hadn't even slept for a long time. To top it off, Shawn was wearing very dark sunglasses.

Even their walk over to the detectives was different. Gus walked upright, with quick and long steps and was with the Detectives in no time. Whereas Shawn had tucked his hands into his pockets, bowed his head down and walk very slowly, stumbling a few times, as if he was having trouble standing.

"Are you sure it's just a headache Spencer has?" Detective Lassiter asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned it a fortnight ago and I hadn't seen him since, until today when I went into the office and found him on the floor."

"That doesn't sound good," Juliet said. "I think he needs to go to the doctor."

"I was going to take him, but we got the call to come here. I'll take him when we're finished here."

"You don't seem too worried that he's had the headache for…"

"Migraine…Detective, and no, I'm not too worried. Shawn has had them longer than two weeks. It's a side effect from his…gift."

"Really," Lassiter said giving Gus a glare.

Just then, Shawn finally reached them. Up close, he looked even worse. His skin was pale and you could easily see the pain in his face.

"Glad you could join us, Spencer," Lassiter growled.

"I'm sure all the pleasure is yours, Detective." Shawn replied. His voice was a mixture of anger and pain, but it was also weak and slightly…slurred.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Don't be stupid. What do you take me for?" Shawn's voice had suddenly found its strength.

"Don't snap at me, Spencer. If I had my way, you wouldn't be allowed anywhere near a crime scene."

"Why? Because I keep showing you up Detective. Well…let's see if I can do it again, shall we? Even with a throbbing migraine, I'm better than you and I always will be." Shawn snapped as he pushed his way past the two stunned detectives and best friend.

Shaking his head, Lassiter watched Shawn walk towards the crime scene. Although Shawn's walk had quickened and he was now standing up straight, his steps and strides were still wobbly and he seemed to stumble on nothing.

By the time Shawn was at the body, Lassiter, Juliet and Gus had recovered and were also walking over. McNab had already reached Shawn's side, but backed away when Shawn suddenly turned on him.

"Back off, McNab, I'm fine. I can see that she's been murdered…stabbed in fact." Shawn took another glace at the body and surrounding ground. "Seven times and the murder weapon is over there." Shawn nodded towards a nearby bush.

"Shawn," Juliet said as she, and the others, arrived. "Please keep your voice down." Juliet was surprised at Shawn's behaviour. A headache, even a migraine, is one thing, but being so rude, well…it's another.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Detective O'Hara, did I upset you. Well, that would never do. After all, you're so concerned about how loud I'm being, you didn't see the murderer just pick up the weapon."

Everyone looked towards the bush that Shawn had pointed out only a few seconds before, only to see the brother of the victim picking up something from under the bush. He took off, but the officers quickly swooped in, grabbing the brother and handcuffing him. A search revealed a blood covered screwdriver.

By the time Detective Lassiter had organised the brother to be shipped off to the station, the victim's body off to the morgue and the crime scene completely searched, nearly an hour had passed.

Lassiter had gotten sick of Shawn's odd behaviour and had sent him and Gus to sit under a tree and wait. Now, Lassiter needed to deal with Spencer and he wasn't looking forward to it. Normally, he hated dealing with Spencer because he makes a mockery of his job, but he had learnt to deal with that. But a sick Spencer, so Guster says, Lassiter really doesn't know how to deal with and to make it worse, Spencer is angry. Something Lassiter would swear he would never see.

As he approached the spot where Gus and Shawn were sitting he noticed that Shawn had his head hung between his knees. Gus looked up at Lassiter, then at Shawn and then back to the approaching Detective. Standing, Gus walked over to meet Lassiter half way.

"How's Spencer?"

"Sleeping…I think," Gus answered as he glanced back at Shawn. "I don't think he's had much sleep since this migraine had started."

"Whatever…if he ever snaps at me again, I will shoot him. Do you think you can make him understand that?"

"I'll try, but I've been trying to stop him from annoying you all these years. What makes you think he's going to start listening to me now?"

"Because…"

"Detective Lassiter…Shawn!"

Lassiter was about to turn and yell at McNab, but that was before he saw Spencer lying on the ground. Considering what Guster had said about no sleep, he wouldn't have worried about it, but the fact that Spencer looked dead, made Lassiter stop and stare.

Gus had also turned, but when he saw Shawn's lifeless body, he was gone from Lassiter side and was beside Shawn in a flash.

"Shawn! Oh, god…SHAWN!" Gus yelled.

The next thing Gus knew, Lassiter was also kneeling beside Shawn and putting two fingers on the side of Shawn neck.

"McNab, get an ambulance here now!"

From that point, it was all a blur to Gus. Flashing lights…Shawn being loaded into the ambulance…hearing Lassiter talking to someone on his phone and then being led to his car and being placed in the passenger's seat. Gus knew someone was driving him, but he didn't care who it was, his mind and thoughts were solely on Shawn and what was really going on with him.

When they arrived at the hospital, Gus felt whoever it was that drove him there, pull him out of the car and then they were walking. Soon he was sitting on a seat and in front of him was the face of Shawn's dad, Henry Spencer.

"Gus…Gus can you hear me?"

Gus just kept on staring, blinking only a few times.

"GUS!"

Gus was startled when his name was yelled into his ear while he was being shaken. Looking around, Gus realised that he was sitting in a waiting room at the nearby hospital with Henry Spencer looking at him. Henry's face was etched with concern and fear. But it wasn't just Henry that was watching him, so was Lassiter, Juliet, McNab and Chief Vick, but why were they all looking at him? Then it hit him.

"Shawn…" Gus said as he went to stand up, only to get Henry's hands on his shoulders gentle pushing him back down.

"Easy, Gus, easy."

"But Mr. Spencer, Shawn…"

"Shawn is still with the doctors. We've just got to wait and…"

Just then a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Shawn Spencer's family."

"That's us," Henry said standing up to face the doctor. "I'm Shawn's father."

"I'm Dr. Imran and I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Mr. Spencer."

"Thank you, but is Shawn going to be ok?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but he is in a coma. Right now I would like to ask a few questions and see if you will sign off for some test to be done."

"Ok, so what do you want to know?"

"Has Mr. Spencer been sick lately?"

Everyone turned to look at Gus, who just sat there blinking.

"Gus, you see Shawn more than the rest of us. Has he been sick?" Henry asked.

"The last time I saw Shawn, before today, was two weeks ago when he was complaining about a headache. He had a headache today and I think it was the same one."

"Does he often suffer headaches?"

"Yes, Shawn has suffered headaches and migraine all his life," Henry answered, "Some of them lasting up to three weeks."

"Right…" Everyone watched as the doctor noted that fact down, before looking back up at them. "Is there anything else?"

"Not really, just that his attitude had changed a lot."

"In what way."

"Well, Shawn is usually a very happy person, yet today…"

"Today he was full of anger and was bitting everyone's head off," Lassiter finished off for Gus.

"Ok, I think I have enough. Now, Mr. Spencer, if you don't mind signing these release forms for us to do some tests…"

"Just give them to me," Henry said snatching the forms and signing them. "Just let us know what's wrong soon please."

"As soon as I know, I will let you know." And with that the doctor left.

It was three hours before the doctor returned. In that three hours, Chief Vick, Lassiter and Juliet left to finish dealing with the murder case, leaving McNab there with orders to let them know what was going on. Henry had left and rang Madeline to tell her about Shawn and Gus had rang both his parents and work to let them know as well.

As soon as the doctor walked through the door, Henry and Gus were standing in front of him. The doctor could see the desperation in their eyes and he wished that he had good news for them, but he didn't.

"Doctor, any news yet?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, but I think you better sit down. The news I have isn't very good at the moment."

"Just tell me, is Shawn going to be ok."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, but it looks like your son has had a stroke and until he wakes up…we won't be able to tell what damage has been done."

"Do you know how long it could be before Shawn…?"

"It's hard to tell. The more damage that has been done, the less the chance that he will ever wake up. I think you should go home and get some sleep. We will call you if there are any changes."

"Thank you, Doctor," Henry said shaking the doctor's hand. "Just take good care of Shawn for me, please."

"We will." With that the doctor left and McNab took Henry and Gus to their homes. McNab then headed back to the station. He wasn't look forward to telling Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara or the Chief what is wrong with Shawn.

McNab just couldn't believe that they all just thought that it was just a migraine.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. Guilt Can Run Deep!

**Authors Note:**** To all my American readers. It has been brought to my attention that I'm not using the American language correctly in this story and most likely in all my stories. For this I am truly sorry.**

**My Beta is from America, but she also understands that I am from Australia. Where I use a word that is most likely be only understood by Australian's like Esky, she will suggest me to change it to something more universal like Cooler.**

**Again, if the way I write upsets you, I am truly sorry, but I will not change the way I write.**

**Chapter 2:**** Guilt Can Run Deep!**

After dropping off Gus and Mr. Spencer at their homes, McNab called the station to let Chief Vick know that he was on his way back to the station and that he had some bad news about Shawn. Chief Vick told him that she would keep Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara there until he arrived.

As McNab drove back to the station he thought back to what had happened and how it was going to affect everyone. Thinking back, McNab remembered seeing Shawn only a few days ago and even then Shawn didn't look too good.

They had both been at the pharmacy and Shawn was getting something for a headache. McNab wondered that if he had spoken to Shawn that day, it might have made a difference, Even though they hadn't talked or even gotten close to each other, McNab could see that Shawn was in pain. His face was white and sweat was pouring off his brow.

McNab wanted to say hi to him, but he was just in too much of a rush and needed to get back to the station. If only he had taken the time, but he figured that he would see Shawn at the station and didn't worry about it.

Well, he did see Shawn again, just not at the station, but at the crime scene that day. Or rather, he heard him. When Shawn's voice had reached his ears, McNab wouldn't have guessed that it was Shawn. It was way too full of anger and pain, but the sound of having someone have a go at Detective Lassiter had everyone looking.

Shawn had looked worse than he did at the pharmacy and now he was wearing sunglasses. Both Detective Lassiter and Shawn were exchanging words and although they were close, McNab couldn't really hear what they were saying.

But he still kept on watching and soon he saw Shawn push his way through and head towards him and the body. As Shawn walked, McNab noticed that his walk was off. Shawn seemed to be struggling to keep his balance, let alone stay in a straight line. So by the time he had reached the body, Shawn shirt was covered in sweat.

Sighing, McNab walked over to Shawn to give him an update on the body, but quickly backed away when Shawn started to bite his head off. He knew that Shawn could see that the victim had been murdered, but just like he does with Detective Lassiter he just mentioned it.

McNab was glad when the others had joined them and that O'Hara had tried to talk some sense in to Shawn. What no one was expecting was Shawn to turn on her too or for him just to point out where the murder weapon was and who the killer was.

It was after that, that Detective Lassiter sent Gus and Shawn to sit under the tree. If only he had let Gus take Shawn to the hospital like he had asked to do, then…just maybe Shawn would have been ok.

But Lassiter wouldn't let them leave and they sat there for nearly an hour. Shawn had sat there, in the heat, with a ticking time bomb in his head and no one said anything. Even McNab didn't get the guts up to tell…no voice his concerns about Shawn and that he really thought that Gus should take him to hospital. Maybe if he had, Shawn would have been there and not collapsing on the ground like he did.

The funny thing was, he had watched Shawn collapse and even had called out to let the others know. Yet it was Detective Lassiter yelling at him to call an ambulance that brought him out of his shock.

From that point on, even though McNab was aware of what was going on around him, it was like a haze was covering everything. The ambulance coming to get Shawn, driving Gus to the hospital and the wait. Only to be told that Shawn didn't have a migraine, but in fact a stroke.

As the feeling of guilt about not speaking up to Detective Lassiter or saying something to Shawn at the pharmacy, built up inside him, McNab wondered what was going to happen to Shawn. He had seen stroke victims before. Some had been fine, just a little loss of motor skills, others had died.

Looking up at the front of the station, McNab took a deep breath to steady him before climbing out of the car. Taking one more breath, McNab headed up the stairs of the station.

As McNab was driving to the station, Henry was at home stewing. How could this happen to Shawn and why didn't anyone notice until it was too late. For god sake, Shawn has had a stroke.

Looking over at a photo of Shawn with his bike sitting on the coffee table, a twinge of guilt hit Henry. How could he wish that Shawn had been in an accident instead of this? How could an accident be more comforting to him than the fact that Shawn had had stroke?

Shaking his head, Henry already knew the answer to that question. If Shawn had crashed his bike, then Henry could have blamed Shawn for it, but a stroke…no, that wasn't Shawn's fault. It was everyone's fault. Everyone who had seen Shawn and could see that something was wrong yet didn't say or do something. Not Lassiter, not O'Hara and not even Gus.

The longer Henry thought about it, the more he was sure that Gus was the one person that had always watched out for Shawn. How could Gus have failed Shawn this time? The one time he really needed him, and Gus hadn't been there?

Henry's guilt for not being there for his son was slowly but surely getting buried under the anger Henry was starting to feel towards Gus. Finally, it was too much for Henry and he picked up the phone to call the man he was now blaming for Shawn's stroke.

As soon as Gus entered his house, he broke down. The only thought going through his head was that this was all his fault. If only he had taken Shawn to the doctors instead of the crime scene. If only he had disobeyed Detective Lassiter instead of sitting there while Shawn was in all that pain for that hour? If only he had checked up on Shawn over those two weeks, then maybe, just maybe, he could have done something…anything, to have helped Shawn, but he didn't.

He had assumed that it was just another migraine. Shawn always got migraines and they can't hurt you, that's right…isn't it?

Gus didn't want to think about what the cost of 'not seeing' what was happening to Shawn was going to be. Shawn could be fine, a little slower than normal, but then again…would that be a bad thing? But then again…Shawn might never wake up. A vegetable for the rest of his life or worse, wake up and not be able to do what he used to. That would be worse for Shawn than death. It would be a living hell and all because of him. Because he didn't have the guts to stand up to Detective Lassiter.

Letting out a deep sigh, Gus figured that he should head to bed. He doubted that he would be able to sleep, but he needed to try. He needed his strength to be there for Shawn when he woke up.

Just as Gus started to make his way towards his bedroom the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Gus was surprise to see it was Mr. Spencer calling him. Panic started to rise in Gus' mind. Had the hospital called Mr. Spencer? Had something else happened to Shawn? Needing to know, Gus picked up the receiver and answered the call.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer, is something wrong?"

"Is…there…something…wrong?" Henry growled down the line. "Yes Gus, something is wrong…with you. Why didn't you take Shawn to the doctor? Why in the hell, did you just watch my son, the man you claim to be your best friend, suffer like that?"

Gus was shocked. He was already blaming himself for not checking on Shawn, he didn't need Henry blaming him as well.

"I didn't watch him suffer," Gus yelled back down the line. "I hadn't seen Shawn for two weeks."

"Then you should have checked on him. You knew he had a headache. This is your fault, Gus. You should have been watching him."

"Now you wait minute, Mr. Spencer. Yes, I knew Shawn had a headache, but he's not my responsibility, he's yours. Shawn is your son and if you hadn't pushed him so hard when he was a kid, you and Shawn might have had a decent father, son relationship. So don't go blaming me for your failure at giving a damn about Shawn and a failure as a father to him."

"How dare you speak to me like that! I…"

"NO! I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, but I have my own guilt over what has happened to Shawn, I don't need you to blame me, too, and making me feel worse. Goodnight, Sir." And without waiting for Henry's response, Gus hung up.

Henry was shocked to say the least. Gus had never talked back at him, let alone attacked him. Sitting down on the couch, Henry thought about what Gus had said and realised that he was right. He had failed Shawn as a father and now, now it could be too late to say that he was sorry.

Gus stood there for another five minutes with his hand on the receiver. He didn't care that he had just back talked a man he had respected for years. It didn't matter anymore. Mr. Spencer just lost all the respect Gus had for him. How could he blame him for what had happened to Shawn. Gus skipped his shower and went straight to bed and cried himself to sleep.

McNab made his way up two sets of stairs, the ones in the front of the station and the ones leading to the bullpen. Nervously, he eyed the Chief's office and saw that the Chief and the two detectives were there, waiting for him. Quickly he moved across the floor and after hesitating for a second, he knocked.

"Enter," Chief Vick called out.

McNab did what he was told and once in he closed the door. Looking at the three faces in the room he could see that there was a mixture of emotion. Detective O'Hara looked like she had been crying and in her damp sad eyes he could see a desperate hope that Shawn was ok.

Whereas Detective Lassiter still had on his annoyed face, but McNab could see the worry in the lines on his brow. Chief Vick on the other hand, was showing all her worry.

"So, McNab, what do you have to report. You said something about it wasn't good news." Chief Vick shuffled a few papers around her desk.

"Well, before coming here, I dropped both Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster back at their homes. The doctor has said he wasn't sure when Shawn will wake up."

"As in…?" Lassiter asked.

"As in, Sir, the doctor doesn't know if Shawn will ever wake up. It's turned out that Shawn had a stroke." McNab listened to the gasps of shock from these in the room. Even Detective Lassiter was showing how shocked he was.

"Do they have any good news?" Juliet asked.

"They won't know any more until Shawn wakes up and…"

"And they don't know when he will wake up…if ever," Chief Vick finished off. "Then you, McNab, may go." When Chief Vick saw McNab hesitate she asked, "Is there something else?"

"Ma'am, may I speak freely?"

"Of course."

"I feel that I failed Shawn. I had seen him a few days ago and he looked very sick then and I didn't do anything."

"McNab, you couldn't have known. This isn't your fault."

"I feel it is. Again today, Shawn was acting differently, not…himself, and I didn't say anything." Turning to Detective Lassiter, McNab continued. "Sir, if I had spoken up, or you had just let Gus take Shawn to the hospital instead of waiting that hour, then maybe…just maybe, the outcome could have been different."

"You're right, McNab, but Chief Vick is also right. This wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault either. It wasn't anyone's fault, but Spencer's. If he had just gotten himself to the doctor's, then maybe he wouldn't be in hospital right now."

Even though they all could hear the anger in Lassiter's voice, they also could hear something else. Chief Vick could hear frustration. O'Hara could hear worry and McNab could hear guilt. Feeling their eyes on him, Lassiter started to feel uncomfortable. So without another word he walked out. Not just out of the office, but out of the station all together.

Chief Vick, O'Hara and McNab just watched him leave. They knew that Lassiter in his own way cared for the psychic, but they just didn't realised how much, until now. Chief Vick took her eyes off the door and looked at the other two in the room. O'Hara looked like she was about to burst into tears again and McNab looked so guilty. He stood there, head hung down looking like he had been kicked.

"O'Hara, McNab, go home. I will keep an ear out and if I hear anything about Shawn, I…I'll let you know."

"Yes, Chief Vick," both Detective and officer replied.

Chief Vick watched as they left. They both went to their desks, got out what they needed and then together they walked out. Chief Vick knew she had to let the rest of the station know what had happened to Shawn, she just wasn't too sure how to say it.

Thinking back to when she had last seen Shawn, it was just over two weeks ago, when she had banned Shawn and Gus from the station for a week. Even back then, Shawn was…out of sorts. Did he have the headache back then? Chief Vick knew that there wasn't anything she or anyone else could have done to help Shawn, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Getting up, Chief Vick went out into the bullpen and called a meeting.

Outside, McNab could see that Detective O'Hara wasn't in a good way and had offered to drive her home. They didn't talk at all during the drive,. McNab concentrated on the driving, while O'Hara stared out the window. Her thoughts, her own.

And they were thoughts she had been having for days. Juliet had already known that Shawn was in a bad way. After all, she had been seeing him every day since the Chief had banned both him and Gus from the station. She knew he was getting worse, but Shawn kept brushing her off, saying that it was just a migraine. If only she had made him go to the doctor, or at least gotten hold of Gus and told him. But she had listened to Shawn and believed him when he said he would be ok. If only she hadn't listened to him, but to the nagging voice in her head.

It didn't take McNab long to drive Juliet home and after he left, Juliet grabbed the picture she had of Shawn and laid down on her bed. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't cry anymore. Instead, Juliet just lay there, praying that Shawn would be ok.

Lassiter stood at the end of Shawn's bed. At first they weren't going to let him in to see him, but once he flashed his badge, it was a different story. But as he stood there, Lassiter tried to work out why the hell he was there.

This was Spencer's own doing. He knew he was sick and he didn't seek help. So why the hell was he feeling guilty for treating Spencer the same way he always had. Sure Spencer looked like hell and he had stirred him up when he had answered the phone, but that was the relationship they had.

It wasn't a good relationship, but it was their relationship. They were friends, but at the same time, not friends. No, Lassiter knew why he was here; he was here because Shawn would have been there if it had been Lassiter in that bed instead of him. And the guilt, well…the guilt came from the fact that he had accused Shawn of being drunk and not seeing that he was sick. The same thing had happened to Lassiter's own father and because of it he grew-up without a father. Lassiter just couldn't believe he had just done the same thing to Spencer.

Resigned to the fact that he was going to be there for a while, Lassiter pulled up a chair, bowed his head, and for the first time in a long time, to pray, and pray he did.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
